This invention relates to a storage device for an implanting tool for implanting an implant into the body of an animal, said implanting tool including a handle provided with a hollow needle, and being loadable by inserting said needle into an implant accommodating cavity of a reservoir for implants.
An implanting tool of this kind often includes an elongate body, for example of cylindrical shape, from which an injection needle projects at one end. An example of such a pen-shaped implanting tool, sometimes called an implanting pen, is described in applicants' prior Netherlands patent application No. 8902186. The prior patent application also shows a reservoir in which a number of implants (e.g. 10 implants), can be accommodated under sterile conditions. An implant includes a capsule, often of cylindrical shape, and containing, for example, a medicine or an identification chip.
For considerations of efficiency, the implantation should preferably be done by one person, the implanter. A complete implanting operation includes two steps, namely, catching and positioning the animal in question, and then the implantation proper. The implanter needs both hands for catching and positioning the animal, and also for the implantation itself by means of an implanting pen and a loose reservoir containing implants. After the implanting operation, both the reservoir and the implanting pen must be carefully put down at a safe and clean place in order that a next animal may be caught and positioned. When that has been done, the implanting tool must be handed to the implanter by another person, or he must get hold of it himself. In the first case, a second person is needed. In the second case, there are also objections, for example, in connection with the speed with which a series of implants can be introduced, or in connection with the risk of dropping the tool, so that it is contaminated. Furthermore, the tool is vulnerable i.e. it is liable to be damaged.